In general, software applications try to assist users while working through a task or a process. Typically, a help catalog can be accessed to find information relevant to a particular task or process a user is currently interested in. In the case of complex software applications, such as business or process-related applications, users may need to search for relevant information that may be required to complete a task. Users spend considerable amount of time to create and refine search strings or queries to narrow down search results. However, the context in which the search is taking place may not be determined or considered in the search and therefore the most relevant information may not be retrieved despite considerable effort. Furthermore, even if users may know the type of information required, they may be unsure about how to access that information because such information may need to be accessed from a separate application. Providing information to a user that is most relevant to a current context with minimal intervention from the user would be desirable.